Today Will Be Different
Today Will Be Different is the second episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary WILLPOWER — After learning that someone from Stefan's past may be Damon and Enzo's next target, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline head to North Carolina. There, Bonnie takes drastic measures in an attempt to break Enzo free of whatever has a hold over him. At the Armory, Alaric and Georgie stumble upon a mysterious symbol that may be related to the supernatural force controlling Damon and Enzo. Finally, Caroline gets an unexpected surprise from Stefan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie Dowling Guest Cast *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson Co-Starring *Rick Hearst as Businessman *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie (voice only) Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage) *Ashton Craft as Elena Double *Brandon Quigley as Damon Double Trivia *Antagonist: Sybil. *The episode title could also refer to Sybil altering Damon's memories of him and Elena by replacing Elena with herself. *Bonnie learns about Sarah in this episode. *Sybil is revealed to be unable to get inside the minds of Damon and Enzo, however that changes by the end of this episode. **Damon's way to resist Sybil was to go to his memories of Elena and him. Sybil finds out about Elena because of Stefan. Sybil then replaces Elena in all his memories making him believe that she's the love of his life, not Elena. **She also finds out about Bonnie by finally getting inside Enzo's mind. *Sybil kills Sarah, the last living blood relative of Stefan and Damon, leaving them as the only remaining members of the Salvatore family. *Stefan proposes to Caroline using her full name. It revealed her middle name is Elizabeth, which means that her middle name is named after her mother's first name. Body Count *Businessman - Drowned; killed by Sybil *Sarah Nelson McGowan - Neck wound; killed by Enzo or Damon *Sarah Jane Nelson - Neck wound; killed by Enzo or Damon *Sarah Nelson - Stabbed; killed by Sybil *Girl - Drowned or Drained of Blood; killed by Sybil and Damon Salvatore Continuity * Sarah Nelson was last seen in I Never Could Love Like That. * Zach Salvatore was mentioned. He was last seen in Black Hole Sun in a flashback. * Gail was mentioned. She was last seen in Black Hole Sun in a flashback. * "Harvey" was mentioned. He was last seen as a skeleton in Hello, Brother. * Liam Davis was indirectly mentioned by Sarah. He was last seen in The Downward Spiral. * Stefan indirectly mentions Giuseppe, Lily, Zachariah, Tom, his younger half-brother, his unborn child, Silas and Joseph Salvatore. **Giuseppe was last seen in Mommie Dearest in a flashback. **Lily was last seen in Hell Is Other People in a hallucination. **Zachariah was last seen in 1912 in a flashback. **Tom was last seen in Rescue Me. **Zachariah's father and Stefan's half-brother was last mentioned in 1912. **His unborn child was first mentioned in Age of Innocence and seen in Best Served Cold as a dream. **Silas was last seen in Home. **Joseph was last seen in The Cell in a flashback. Locations *Bar *Sybil's Lair *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **WYET 9 Station *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory ***The Vault *Durham, North Carolina **Duke University **Sarah's Apartment Behind the Scenes *''"Today will be different"'' is Elena's first line while writing in her diary in Pilot. *Hashtag during the airing is #TodayWillBeDifferent Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Sybil: (to Damon) "Get up, sleepyhead." :Sybil: "It's time for fun." :Sybil: "Where does your subconscious go when you try to resist me?" |-|Webclip 1= :Sybil: "Why is he always napping? Me? I love keeping my new eyes open. After you spend a couple hundreds of years with little shriveled up eyes sockets underneath where your eyebrows used to be you take extra pleasure in using all the parts of your body. And you are even more disappointing. I’ve had no luck getting into your head not since the day we met." :Enzo: "And on that day, I was unprepared for your attack, now I am prepared. Anyway I don’t know why you’re complaining, my freewill is at rock bottom. I do almost everything you say, even when I don’t want too." :Sybil: "It’s the almost part of that sentence that vexes me. Come here! Come on, just a peek." |-|Scene= :Damon: "Twenty Questions..." :Enzo: "Go" :Damon: "So I thinking of a person, reasonably good looking, charming accent, who would be the most amazing wingman if he'd just got rid of his martyr complex." :Enzo: "That's not how you play twenty questions. Regardless, your answer is either Jesus Christ or me." :Damon: "Got it on the second try. Why are you resisting instruction?" :Enzo: "I'm not resisting anything. I'm here, stalking Sarah Nelson, with you, as instructed. What in this tabloid reads me resisting?" :Damon: "Oh yeah, you here but you're distracted. You're not having any fun, Enzo." :Enzo: "You're impossibly needy." :Damon: "No, I'm highly engaged and I want you to be like me. Come on man, we finally got a cushy assignment for once, I mean chasing unsuspecting women that happen to share the same name. Why can't you enjoy the change of pace." :Enzo: "Because I'm wondering what the boss lady is up too? Why is she suddenly pushing the pause button on her mysterious master plan." :Damon: "Easy, she has a new priority. Giving you a spanking. You put her in a mood, now she wants you to flip your switch. Why did you have to go an piss her off?" :Enzo: "How are you so afraid of her without your emotions?" :Damon: "No so much I'm afraid of her, I'm afraid of that eternal damnation preview she gave me when she got into my head." :Enzo: "That's mind games, none of it is real." :Damon: "I disagree with all of your opinions. Ah there she is." |-|Inside= :Sybil: (to Enzo) "I have had no luck to getting into your head, not since the day we met." :Sybil: "Come on, just a peek." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Today Will Be Different Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x02 Promo - Today Will Be Different HD The Vampire Diaries 8x02 Webclip 1 - Today Will Be Different HD The Vampire Diaries Today Will Be Different Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Today Will Be Different The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x02 Today Will Be Different 1.jpg 8x02 Today Will Be Different 2.jpg TVD-802-3-Stefan-Caroline.jpg TVD-802-4-Stefan-Caroline.jpg |-|Screencaps= 802-001-Enzo.png 802-002-Damon.png 802-003-Sybil.png 802-004-Damon-Businessman.png 802-005-Damon.png 802-006-Caroline.png 802-007-Bonnie.png 802-008-Caroline~Alaric.png 802-009~Caroline-Alaric.png 802-010~Alaric-Seline.png 802-011-Alaric~Seline.png 802-012-Damon.png 802-013-Damon.png 802-014-Elena-Damon-Damon.png 802-015~Enzo-Sybil.png 802-016-Enzo~Sybil.png 802-017-Enzo~Sybil.png 802-018~Enzo-Sarah.png 802-019~Bonnie-Caroline.png 802-020-Bonnie.png 802-021-Stefan.png 802-022-Bonnie.png 802-023-Caroline.png 802-024-Bonnie~Caroline.png 802-025-Stefan.png 802-026-Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline.png 802-027~Stefan-Bonnie~Caroline.png 802-028~Stefan-Caroline.png 802-029-Alaric~Georgie.png 802-030~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-031-Alaric~Georgie.png 802-032-Alaric-Georgie.png 802-033~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-034~Damon-Enzo.png 802-035-Damon~Enzo.png 802-036-Damon-Enzo~Sarah.png 802-037~Damon~Enzo-Sarah.png 802-038~Damon-Enzo-Sarah.png 802-039~Enzo-Sarah.png 802-040-Stefan-Caroline.png 802-041-Bonnie~Enzo.png 802-042~Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-043~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-044-Alaric~Georgie.png 802-045-Georgie.png 802-046-Caroline~Alaric.png 802-047~Caroline-Alaric.png 802-048-Bonnie~Enzo.png 802-049~Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-050-Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-051-Bonnie~Enzo.png 802-052~Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-053~Stefan-Sarah.png 802-054-Stefan~Sarah.png 802-055-Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-056-Caroline.png 802-057-Damon~Caroline.png 802-058-Stefan~Sarah.png 802-059~Stefan-Damon-Sarah.png 802-060-Stefan~Damon~Sarah.png 802-061~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-062-Alaric~Georgie.png 802-063~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-064-Alaric~Georgie.png 802-065~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-066~Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-067-Bonnie~Enzo.png 802-068~Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-069-Bonnie~Enzo.png 802-070~Bonnie-Enzo.png 802-071~Stefan-Sybil~Sarah.png 802-072-Damon.png 802-073-Stefan-Sybil.png 802-074-Sarah.png 802-075-Damon.png 802-076-Stefan~Damon-Sybil-Sarah.png 802-077~Damon-Sybil.png 802-078-Damon-Sybil.png 802-079-Stefan.png 802-080-Damon.png 802-081~Elena-Damon-Sybil.png 802-082-Damon-Sybil.png 802-083~Damon-Sybil.png 802-084-Damon~Sybil.png 802-085-Damon~Sybil.png 802-086-Stefan.png 802-087-Sarah.png 802-088-Stefan-Damon-Sybil.png 802-089~Stefan-Sybil.png 802-090-Stefan~Sybil.png 802-091-Bonnie~Caroline.png 802-092~Bonnie-Caroline.png 802-093~Bonnie-Caroline.png 802-094~Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline.png 802-095-Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline.png 802-096-Alaric~Seline.png 802-097~Alaric-Seline.png 802-098~Alaric-Seline.png 802-099-Alaric~Georgie.png 802-100~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-101-Damon-Sybil.png 802-102-Damon~Enzo.png 802-103-Enzo-Sybil.png 802-104-Bonnie~Enzo.png 802-105-Enzo-Sybil.png 802-106-Stefan~Caroline.png 802-107~Stefan-Caroline.png 802-108-Stefan-Caroline.png 802-109~Stefan-Caroline.png 802-110-Stefan~Caroline.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-01-19_Ashton_Craft_Brandon_Quigley_Instagram.jpg||Ashton Craft, Brandon Quigley 2016-10-28_Nathalie_Kelley_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley 2016-10-28_Candice_King_Paul_Wesley_The_CW_TVD_Twitter.jpg|Candice King, Paul Wesley 2016-10-21_Ashton_Craft_Instagram.jpg||Ashton Craft (body double for Nina Dobrev) 2016-10-06_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Tierney Mumford 2016-08-12_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Dayvid Wilson, Kat Graham August 12, 2016 2016-08-11_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King August 11, 2016 2016-08-09_Brandon_Quigley_Instagram.jpg|Brandon Quigley (body double for Ian Somerhalder) August 9, 2016 2016-08-09_Ian_Somerhalder_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Andi Behring, Ian Somerhalder August 9, 2016 2016-08-05_Rick_Hearst_Pascal_Verschooris_Melinda_Hsu_Taylor_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Rick Hearst, Pascal Verschooris, Melinda Hsu Taylor, Ian Somerhalder August 5, 2016 2016-08-03_Rick_Hearst_Instagram.jpg|Rick Hearst August 3, 2016 2016-08-02_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey August 2, 2016 2016-08-02_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham August 2, 2016 2016-08-01_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Dayvid Wilson August 1, 2016 TVD-802-Tonight.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight